The Pawns of Kings, LL
by Firefly01
Summary: Spoilers to Vengeance, S5. "We are either kings among men, or the pawns of kings."


**The Pawns of Kings -- NC-17**

TITLE: The Pawns of Kings

RATING: NC17

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing (dammit)

SPOILERS: Vengeance S5

STATUS: Complete

SUMMARY: Lex

PAIRINGS: Lex & Lana of course!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a lot like the strippers club from exposed, except that it's more of an underground sex club where men (and women) go to watch live sex shows in a theater type environment. These types of places really do exist. I got the title from a Lex quote in the S5 episode Fanatic- "We are either kings among men, or the pawns of kings."

Lex walked into the club like a king, and even though the people who worked there were used to upper classed clientele, he still stood out among the rest. The bare breasted waitresses smiled prettily at him as he walked past, and as usual, he patted a behind or two to give them a thrill. A blonde took his drink order once he settled himself into his favorite booth. The fabric was rich, red velvet, like most everything else in this place. It was in the back, dark, with a good view of the stage, but secluded enough to afford him privacy if he needed it. Several such booths were scattered throughout the club for men like Lex. Men powerful enough to do what they wanted, but prominent enough for you to shut the f*** up about it.

There were tables and chairs set up between the booths and the stage for the horny f***ers who showed up for a cheap thrill, came in their pants and left within the hour. Family men most likely that need to get back home to their wives and children. Lex, on the other hand, preferred to take his time. He liked to watch the productions, let the waitresses rub his crotch while he drank his brandy, and then take a few upstairs when he was ready to f***. When you had as much money as Lex Luthor, every cunt was for sale. Well, almost.

Even before leaving the mansion, Lex knew that it was going to be one of those nights. He was going to get mildly drunk, and f*** everything in sight. He felt it building in his gut like a fireball, but pushed it down and waited. The blonde returned with his drink, and leaned over the table to hand it to him, her pink nipples just barely kissing the surface. "Anything else you want baby?" she purred. "Maybe later," Lex replied, taking a drink. She winked at him and walked away, letting her hips swing luridly.

A series of moans from a nearby table tore Lex's gaze away from her a$$, and he looked over. A nude redhead was giving a lap dance to an older gentlemen in a business suit. Stockbroker probably. He pathetically pressed his face in between her breasts as she rubbed her body over his wool covered erection. Lex's desensitized ego dismissed the fact that he'd had the redhead several times himself before. She'd been more enthusiastic then.

In recent months, this underground club had become a safe haven for Lex. He could get his rocks off without having to worry about hurting anyone's feelings or dealing with anyone's crap. This was especially useful ever since he'd been accused of murdering a woman he'd met at the opera the year before. Nasty mess that had been. This was better. Cleaner, in a manner of speaking. No emotional involvement.

On stage, two women sat in a clear bathtub and washed each other, giggling and tickling each other with bubbles. They soaped breasts and pinched nipples, and finally wrapped their legs around each other to rub their clits together. Applause rang out as they climaxed with exaggerated moans of pleasure. Lex swallowed the last of his drink, and dutifully his blonde waitress returned with another. "Here you are baby," and when she leaned over this time, Lex cupped her hip and pulled her to his side. She squealed in delight and kissed him sloppily, setting her hand hard on his leg.

Lex broke the kiss to take a sip of his brandy and look up at the stage. A new act was being performed by a man and an attractive brunette. She was wearing a white dress, had her hair in an up-do and was very much trying to avoid the attentions of her suitor. Lex's interest was piqued, and he watched the couple onstage as the blonde at his side kissed his neck and undid his tie.

"I don't think this is right," said the flustered actress on stage. "What would be right baby?" the man asked her while fondling her breasts. "I know you want me as much as I want you." He pulled her to him roughly, causing her long brown hair to spill over her shoulders. "No," she protested, trying to twist away. She cried out loudly when he put his hand between her legs and she jerked away with her dress ripping off in the process. Underneath she wore lacy, white underwear, partnered with thigh high stocking and a garter belt. "No?" the man laughed, walking slowly to her. "You dressed for me didn't you?" The woman stayed silent and watched him come.

"Ooh, you're hard now baby," said the waitress next to Lex. She opened his pants and released his c**k, rubbing it a few times before leaning down and taking it into his mouth. Lex leaned his head back and groaned, but kept his eyes fixed on the pair on stage.

The man had the girl in his arms, and though she still protested weakly, she moaned when he mouthed her nipples through her bra. "Say you want me," the man demanded. She shook her head no, but he was persistent, and pulled her into a fierce kiss, running his hands over her body. In no time, she wore only her stockings, and he backed her up onto a small bed. When he rolled her over onto her hands and knees, and positioned himself behind her, Lex groaned again. Shit this blonde was good at giving head.

The actor unzipped, and sank himself into her. "Say it!" he still demanded. He pumped her hard, and she moaned loudly while reaching down to rub her clit. Lex placed his hand on the back of the blonde's neck and bucked his hips. Cheers erupted as the actress moaned louder, and she was clearly enjoying the punishment being put upon her. The man behind her slammed his c**k in and out, gripping her hips tightly. He growled in frustration and shouted, "Say that you've always wanted this!" The woman was reaching her climax and finally screamed out, "Yes! God yes. F*** me!" The audience roared with applause, and Lex let go into the blonde's mouth, shutting his eyes to the scene on stage. Afterwards, he felt tired unusually tired, and ready to go home. "Thank you dear," he told his waitress, handing her two hundred dollar bills. He adjusted his pants and tie, and glanced up at the stage a final time. The man had come onto the woman's back, and was rubbing it in while they both waved goodbye to the crowd.

On the way home, Lex was in a somber mood. He hadn't done what he set out to do, and this left him feeling unfulfilled, but that wasn't his real problem. He tried not to let his thoughts drift too far, but when he drove past the Talon and saw her car parked outside, he lost that battle. His Porsche pulled into the drive, and he sat there for several minutes trying to work up the nerve to get out. Finally, with a guilty conscience, he braced against the February chill and shuffled inside, where emotionally it was just as cold. Lana stood behind the counter writing, and her being there reminded Lex of a time when she would have greeted him with a smile. "I saw your car out front," he said, startling her. "I guess old habits die hard."


End file.
